


The Clue To Your Heart

by zairiko



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Fluff, High School AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Zhangjun, but it doesnt matter much ayy, if you would, literally that's all that this is, was abt to tag drabble but it's 2.8k long, zhangdejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: It takes a jokingly said clue from Zhangjing to make Yanjun realize, and a seriously said clue to let Zhangjing know.





	The Clue To Your Heart

 

 

 

     There has been a certain someone in You Zhangjing’s mind lately, and it’s no secret that it’s Lin Yanjun. He knows, _almost_ all his friends know, and he kind of hopes that it stay that way until his mind clears itself of Yanjun-related thoughts.

 

     But every time he thinks about Lin Yanjun, he starts it off with this one fact: You Zhangjing and Lin Yanjun are friends.

 

     The fact that Zhangjing has recently been unable to interact with him without having his heart beat at double the usual speed and an un-erasable smile on his face is threatening to change that. At the back of his mind, Zhangjing’s been telling himself that friends aren’t supposed to be feeling like how he is now with Yanjun. He’s questioned himself too if maybe he _is_ allowed to feel this way and that it’s a normal thing that happens when you just really like your friend, so he asks some of his friends to confirm his thoughts.

 

     And that’s exactly how his friends ended up knowing of his feelings about a certain Lin Yanjun.

 

     “So what you’re telling me is that you feel ‘weird’ whenever Yanjun’s in the same space as you, and even ‘weirder’ when he’s interacting with you?” Chaoze asks him, repeating only some of the multiple descriptions Zhangjing explained to him.

 

    “Yeah...and is it normal to feel like that towards a friend? Do you feel like that too?” He’s hopeful that Chaoze’s going to say ‘yes’ but the boy’s expression makes it look like he’s in some sort of disbelief at what Zhangjing had told him. In detail, it had even included something along the lines of ‘I may or may not have been staring at him a lot...or at his lips. And wanting to smack them...with my own lips.’ But that’s just too much for Chaoze to include and he doesn’t want to hear something as disgusting any time soon.

 

   “And how long have you been feeling that way?”

 

   “S-since the Christmas Party last year...? Why are you asking me more questions? Just answer with yes or no.”

 

   “Well obviously no I don’t feel like that because I’m not in love with Yanjun.” Chaoze says matter of factly and basically rolls his eyes at the older.

 

   At this point in the conversation, Dinghao is passing by and manages to hear the words ‘in love’ and ‘Yanjun’, and that’s enough to catch his gossip-loving self to join in for ‘tea’.

 

   “Superman here is in love with _Lame_ Yanjun? Did I hear that correctly?” Dinghao’s eyes has its mischievous glint on when he slings an arm over Zhangjing and Chaoze’s shoulders.

 

   “Wow, not only is your vision terrible, you also need to get your ears cleaned.” Chaoze retorts like it’s second nature to diss Dinghao, which is true anyway. “It’s not me, you five-year old, it’s Zhangjing!”

 

   “I’m what exactly?” He asks, a bit annoyed that Chaoze’s not being direct and just telling him.

 

   “You’re in love with Yanjun!”

   “You’re in love with Yanjun?”

 

     Chaoze and Dinghao say it at the same time with matching accusing looks.

 

      “I’m not? And he’s my friend how could that be it?”

 

     Zhangjing says that but it’s too late. His face is red and the realization has already hit his mind. His friends don’t look like they believe him, even giving sounds of complete disbelief and disappointment, but he doesn’t mind because he doesn’t believe himself too. He might actually be in love with Yanjun.

  
  


     Cut to three weeks after his realization where he’s eating lunch at the cafeteria with his friends:

 

      “Hey Yanjun, did you know Zhangjing-ge has a crush?” Dinghao, who can’t keep quiet for his own good, asks without shame.

 

     “No I didn't.”

 

     Zhangjing wants to hit him from the other side of the table, too scared about Yanjun’s reaction. He hasn’t been obvious at all has he? There was no way cold, distant Yanjun would realize that Dinghao was talking about him.

 

     Just then his phone vibrates, indicating a message.

 

 

> **_from:_ ** _superman, but tinier_
> 
> _dinghao’s impatient bc ur not doing anything abt it_
> 
> _if you want to live, entertain him and DO SMTH_

 

 

He’s about to reply to Chaoze, but then Yanjun starts speaking.

 

“Oh really? Do I know who it is?”

 

He sounds enthusiastic and it hurts Zhangjing that he can’t say ‘It’s you, now shut up and stop making me feel things!’

 

“Oh, you know him very well, actually.” Dinghao sounds like he wants to create a whole fiasco now, and Zhangjing just wants to hide away until it’s all over. “I’ll give you a clue.”

 

 _Please don’t be an obvious clue. Dinghao I’m fucking begging you._ Zhangjing glares at him, hoping the message will reach him.

 

“He’s a friend of Zhangjing.” Chaoze beats Dinghao to it, and Zhangjing can only say it could’ve gotten much worse.

 

“That’s the worst clue ever, Chaoze. Zhangjing is friends with almost everyone.” Yanjun huffs at Chaoze in annoyance, as if he didn’t need anyone wasting his time and determined to find out the person on the receiving end of Zhangjing’s affections. “Zhangjing, why can’t you give me one? If I know him, I’ll even help you.”

 

“Uhhh…” He hears Dinghao and Chaoze chuckling to themselves and he suddenly feels like he’s been put in a spot. “He has… wait, why do you even want to know?”

 

“Geez, just tell him one, just one, clue!”

 

“Fine! He’s eating a fucking sandwich!” Zhangjing huffs out, completely done with everything in life and everything else related to the stupid pretty boy sitting in the same lunch table.

 

Dinghao and Chaoze, and even the others who previously wasn’t sparing them any bit of attention, break into a loud laughter. Soon, Zhangjing joins them because it’s just so funny. That was the last thing he expected to yell out in his life ever.

 

“That’s both the dumbest and best clue ever!”

 

Yanjun is stumped, watching them laugh, sandwich suspended in the air mid-bite, and a frown ever so slightly forming on his forehead. Zhangjing doesn’t know if he’s scared of Yanjun figuring it out, but now that he’s laughing, it kind of doesn’t matter as much anymore.

 

“Tell me if you’ve figured it out.” He tells Yanjun in a short moment of boosted confidence. “See you all later, I’ve got something to do.”

 

 

 

 

> **_from:_ ** _(rotten) sunflower child_
> 
> _you basically outed urself omg ge_
> 
> _if he still doesnt fig it out u better find someone better than his dumb ass_

 

 

 

> **_from:_ ** _superman, but tinier_
> 
> _ok but you told me 2 days ago that you were alr over abt ypur crush on lyj telling me it was a weird phase_
> 
> _but suddenly you say your crush is eating a sandwich_
> 
> _ge you’re unbelievable_

  
  


_/ / /_

 

“Nongnong, I know you’re miraculously good at random things so please help me out.”

 

Linong looks at Yanjun all confused and looking both insulted and complimented, and Yanjun just shrugs it off to continue. He and Linong aren’t that close, but he’s done a group project with him once and that ought to count as something.

 

“And how do I help you out?” The boy asks with a bit of caution. He’s been asked for all sorts of things as if he was an information broker of some sort when in reality, he just likes going around and talking to people.

 

“How many people were eating sandwiches earlier during lunch break?”

 

“Oh, and who.”

 

Linong stares.

 

“Isn’t it better of you just float a survey for something like that?”

 

“I...I don’t think I have time for that.”

 

“Okay, whatever, but I only saw some people--”

 

“Who?”

 

“Chengcheng, Ziyi, Zhengting, and Linkai. Oh, and you were eating one too, right?”

 

Yanjun just nods and goes back to thinking immediately.  All of those names mentioned were actually friends with Zhangjing, but at least his scope has been brought down to four people instead of a hundred.

 

 

 

 

> **_to:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _hey can you tell me who among these names_
> 
> _a.cheng2 b.ting c.boogie d.xiao gui_

 

 

 

> **_from:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _who among what names and why_
> 
> _srry can u rephrase that or smth_

  


 

 

> **_to:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _ge which one of those names is your crush_

  


 

 

> **_from:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _oh you’re still going on abt that? yj it’s just a joke u know better than to believe in anything dinghao says by now_
> 
> _i dont have a crush okayyy?? how did u even come up with those options?_

  


 

 

> **_to:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _you dont?? you really dont??_
> 
> _they fit the criteria of being your friend and eating a sandwich…._

  


 

 

> **_from:_ ** _angle bub_
> 
> _you know… you’re honestly so stupid sometimes_

  
  


_/ / /_

  
 

 

 

> **_to:_ ** _superman, but tinier_
> 
>  
> 
> _[1 attached img]_
> 
> _chaoze hes such an idiot dkfksk i cant actually believe_

  


_/ / /_

 

     It’s been three days since, and Lin Yanjun was restless.

 

     First of all, he wanted to believe that Zhangjing, and what Zhangjing said himself, that the older wasn’t crushing on anybody. Even the clues he was given ended up being very vague things that could have been anyone. Add the fact that if Zhangjing did like someone, he’d have told Yanjun first, and if not, then second. So maybe he should just stop thinking too much about the whole situation and settle for what he’s been told. But…

 

_‘Zhangjing was avoiding me and acting all weird around a few weeks ago.’_

 

Images and scenarios of You Zhangjing stuttering at each sentence, soft rose-colored cheeks, never really looking at Yanjun’s eyes. Surely, only someone with a crush would act that way. He wonders if the mystery guy was walking by when they were talking, therefore causing that flustered state to take over Zhangjing.

 

But the worst thing happened the next day.

 

A state he never ever _ever_ wanted to see his You Zhangjing in was exactly what appeared before him.

 

Sadness.

 

The older boy was gloomy and his expressions weren’t as bright as before. And as much as Yanjun wanted to go and comfort him, Zhangjing wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. Even Chaoze, who clearly knew everything, and Dinghao, who was also in the dark like Yanjun but still knew something Yanjun didn’t, wouldn’t tell him at all.

 

Yanjun was so frustrated by all of it. He speculated that it must have been caused by the person Zhangjing liked. He initially thought he’d support the guy and Zhangjing, but now he’s not so sure because he feels like beating up the guy for making Zhangjing sad.

 

Well, there was only one way to find out now if Zhangjing really doesn’t want to tell him. And he can’t believe he only thought of it now.

 

“Nongnong, do you know who Zhangjing’s crush is?”

 

Said boy was busy doing his homework and if he was annoyed about Yanjun just barging into his space, he doesn’t really show it.

 

“I think I do, maybe you should give me a clue to confirm it with first. But what’s this about? Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

 

“He won’t tell me. None of them wants to tell me.” Yanjun sighs, but immediately goes back to what Linong said. “Remember when I asked about who ate sandwiches during lunch? Yeah, one of them.”

 

Linong seems to recall, and then suddenly he’s laughing to himself and ignoring Yanjun’s confusion.

 

“It’s you then! Linong says super casually, smiling at him and all the more making him look like the idiot he is.

 

“What do you mean-- oh.”

 

“Haha, yeah, my guess was right all along.”

 

“...Fuck.”

 

Yanjun dashes out of the classroom, almost banging his hip violently against one of the desks, which he narrowly managed to avoid, but ended up tripping because of the sudden movement. He stands up and consoles himself while he runs again into the hallway. He turns left, the direction of Zhangjing’s classroom, but in his stead, Yanjun finds Chaoze conveniently placed nearby.

 

“Chaoze!! Where’s Jing?”

 

Chaoze’s looking at him like he doesn’t recognize Yanjun, but Yanjun gives him a glare that screams the urgency of what he’s doing.

 

“At the vending machines outside!! But--”

 

“Thanks!”

 

/ / /

 

Zhangjing sits down in front of one of three vending machines, contemplating just how bad his day could go.

 

First, he was feeling terrible and also guilty that even though he promised to himself that he’d lose his feelings for Yanjun for the sake of not making their friendship awkward, he still can’t do it. Especially when Yanjun looked at him earlier like he wanted to hug him so bad, he felt more terrible. He was thankful Dinghao somehow sent the message that it was better if Yanjun stayed away.

 

And now, when he thought he was starting to feel better about the situation, he gets his banana milk stuck in the vending machine. Stuck!! And he’s even tried hitting the stupid machine a while ago, but the only effect it had was make him exhausted. Should he try reaching inside and risk getting his hand stuck?

 

“You Zhangjing!!”

 

He jumps up from the ground and frantically looks around for the owner of the voice.

 

“You Zhangjing..!!” And in front of him, stands Yanjun, panting and gasping for breath, and… with a nosebleed? “I was eating a sandwich.” He says.

 

“Uh… okay? W-was the sandwich good?” But what Zhangjing really wanted to ask was _‘How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? You came to me,with a nosebleed, telling me you ate a sandwich!!’_

 

“No, wait, you don’t get it! I was eating a sandwich _that_ day-- you know? When you said that your crush was eating--”

 

Okay that was quite enough for Zhangjing. He doesn’t even know how to feel right now.

 

“What are you trying to make me say, Yanjun?”  Should he be mad that Yanjun is forcing him to basically confess? That he’s being asked such an embarrassing question, but Yanjun isn’t showing him any kind of clue as to what he’s planning or thinking of? Well now he, You Zhangjing, was very mad and not even because of the situation. He was just very very tired about it now.

 

“Do you, uh, was I--”

 

“Do I like you? Was I referring to you when I said my crush was eating a sandwich?” Zhangjing has had enough. “Well guess what, I do. I do like you.” He huffs out and moves to walk away when he hears the bell declaring lunch break was over.

 

Yanjun makes a move to stop Zhangjing, to stand in his way.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I feel?” He asks, voice small and barely hiding how nervous he is.

 

“...Okay, tell me.”

 

Zhangjing has his head down. On impulse, Yanjun cups his face in his hands and lifts it up so he can meet the other’s soft brown eyes. But just then, both of them hear a thunk-sound come from one of the vending machines, and Zhangjing, with eyes wide and awkward goes to it and snatches a small bottle of banana milk. Yanjun almost wants to laugh because the older looked so cute, confused if he had to go back to facing Yanjun again.

 

“He’s holding banana milk right now.” He blurts out to Zhangjing.

 

“Huh? What--”

 

“That’s the clue.” He’s regained some courage now so he crosses the distance between him and Zhangjing to look at his eyes again. “He’s holding banana milk and I’m looking at him right now.”

 

Dumbly, Zhangjing points a finger at himself like he would when he’s unsure if people are referring to him and has to double check.

 

He nods and smiles at the older, dimples deep and showing. “I like you, You Zhangjing.”

 

And he’s leaning in, because it just feels right, to give Zhangjing a kiss, but Zhangjing suddenly shoves the cold bottle of banana milk in his face…? He’s confused.

 

“Don’t even think about kissing me. You have dried blood from a nose bleed on your face.”

 

“Oh…” He must’ve looked so stupid then, patting his pockets for tissue or a handkerchief before Zhangjing pushes one onto his face. “Thanks.”

 

While he’s wiping the blood off and finally noticed all the drips of red that made it to his uniform, Zhangjing comments about how they’re late for class now, to which Yanjun replies that they should skip together and use to figure things out between them. When he’s done, he pockets the handkerchief and tells Zhangjing he’ll wash it before returning it.

 

“So, can I kiss you now?”

 

The question flusters the older, but he replies anyway and it makes Yanjun smile.

 

“Yeah…? Okay.”

 

And so they share their first kiss there. Yanjun with blood on his uniform collar, and Zhangjing with rose-stained cheeks that look almost as red.

 

Here’s the clue as to how their talk later would end:

 

They’re dating now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble to let me practice writing zhangjun but it got too long i dont even know if it's worth it sjgjsjf and i was also supposed to post it yesterday, but my fingers hurt from typing and now i dodnt even bother checking for mistakes
> 
> (also it was satisfying really, that it's exactly 2 800 words long on coincidence)
> 
> please tell me what you think in the comments (and idk, tell me how boring my humor is??)
> 
> hmu at twitter dot com @azhangjing  
> love you ♡


End file.
